Mecha:Argoseyer
The Argoseyer is a biotechnological hoverfighter from the preZero era, appearing as a quest reward in GearHead 1. It can only be obtained by going through 3 long dungeons, and then a final, dangerous but short dungeon. (See Recovering the Argoseyer.) It is quite possibly the most powerful stock mecha in the game. In addition to having the most durable armor, the best gyro (class 8), best ECM suite (class 9), and the most powerful high-output engine (class 8) obtainable in the game, it comes equipped with 2 nuclear cannons, 2 vulcan cannons, a unique phase bubble, and 2 beam tendrils. The phase bubble is a very large blast weapon, the beam tendrils are melee weapons with the overload property and the nuclear cannons are low accuracy cannons that can induce haywire in their targets. The most attractive part of the Argoseyer is that it has turrets and it can fly, enabling it to shoot and fly past most obstacles, such as fortress walls, and any weapons mounted in the turrets have an all-round field of fire. As a biotech mecha it can only have its structure repaired with the biotech skill and a biotech lab set. Its component armour, weapons and systems, though, are conventional metal, repairable with the standard Mecha Repair skill and materials. History This mecha appears to have either been the mecha used to defeat Ladon or a close relative of the Argoseyer "V" used to defeat it. Stats Strategy Being a biotechnological mecha, the Argoseyer can potentially have MV and TR scores of +1 each, instead of +0 as is the hard limit for ordinary mecha. The MV can be increased by replacing the heavy weapons and armour. Wing and turret armour from Cetus and body armour from Typhon are far superior choices as they weigh essentially nothing while offering similar protection. Lighter weapons, such as missile launchers and the Harpy's 1.5t laser cannon, could be substituted. Attempt to fit weapons into the two turrets of the mecha to get an all-round field of fire that nicely complements your newfound manoeuvrability. For example, consider moving the phase bubble into one of the turrets so that you do not have to turn slowly around right in front of an enemy horde just to fire it at them. The TR and SE are trivially improved by installing superior sensors and targeting computers than the ones already present. In addition than these recommended changes, the Argoseyer should be carefully tuned to one's individual tastes and abilities for its combat superiority to be fully realized in all its biotechnological awesomeness. Concept art Image:Render_argoseyer.jpg Modding Tips The Argoseyer has the best Engine (class 8) and Gyro (class 8). In addition as a Biotech mecha, after the "no greater than 0 MV/TR" rule is applied, it gets an additional +1 MV/TR, meaning that a lightweight enough Argoseyer can move around with +1 MV and +1 TR. Removing the built-in Nuclear Cannons and moving them off to another mecha (maybe one piloted by a lancemate with high Electronic Warfare, such as a Martian Princess who is assured to get Electronic Warfare +10 at least) will reduce the intrinsic weight enough to get a base greater than +1 MV, and you can then put on inventory weight up to 34.0 t, and an additional 3.0t of installed equipment, while having +1 MV. Get at least a class 4 Targeting Computer and your TR score will be the same as the MV score. The Argoseyer's Body Armor can only be put on Hoverfighters, but the Body Armor of most Battroids can be put on the Argoseyer; this is probably a bug (indeed, most battroid Body Armors can fit almost any mecha class, this is not limited to the Argoseyer). The Ovaknight has a 2.0t Class 8 Body Armor that you can use, for example. 34.0t is not a lot of weight especially with the Argoseyer's pair of 6.5t Wing Armors; you might be able to put on a pair of Phase Cannons and maybe a missile or two, after replacing the Body Armor with one from an Ovaknight. Hunt down Cetus with another mecha loaded with ARMORPIERCING weapons to get some 0-weight Turret and Wing Armor, which will reduce your inventory weight by 16.5t, enough for three Breaker Cannons. It's best to put them on the turrets rather than the wings, but of course you can only mount one on each turret; either just put them on the wings or install them on the Turret Armors. See also *Crystal Disk *Fuel Rod *Recovering the Argoseyer Argoseyer Argoseyer Argoseyer